The Future Path
The Future Path Non rhyming poem They all say this: "All is fair in love and war.'' '' Let me tell you something'' It isn't The war is terrible, dragons are dying, blood is spilling It isn't '' Love is full of sadness, letting down others, and stress'' However, this could change two dragonets to save the day '' Their names, Glide and Seacave'' '' One the master of sea, the other sky'' '' They will change the paths of the dragons and dragonets'' '' They will save the dragons'' '' To change our future path.'' ''Prologue'' A female SkyWing and a male SeaWing were running on the cold ice. They had agreed that their children would save the future, and they would become friends. The SkyWing held an orange and red egg, while the SeaWing carried a dark blue and white one. A group of IceWing and SandWing guards were on their tails. When Queen Glacier heard of them, she hated the idea of the dragonets who changed the future. As they will make Blister queen, and she wouldn't get her land as promised. "Come back!!!" Glacier screamed. Bulky IceWing guards rose from behind her. The dragons didn't dare turn around or else their destined dragonets would die, leaving the future devastated. After all, the war was almost over. But an elder NightWing said after the war, something terrible would happen again, if they didn't stop it, and all the tribes will be in devastation forever. Tears ran down from the SkyWing's face. They stopped running, Amberheart set the egg down carefully in a crack in the cold and wet ice. She smiled, then flew off to take care of the bulky guards. The SeaWing warmly smiled, then layed the egg in the same place as the red and orange glowing egg layed. One of the guards caught Amberheart by the throat. He dragged her down, to where she was below Glacier's icey smile. "Did you really think you could escape me?!" She said, laughing a little. She grabbed her tail, then bended it in a spine chilling way, you could hear the gruesome sound of strong bones cracking under the queen's strength. After that, she layed her cold talons on her wings, making Amber shiver, and ripped them right off. Amber screamed, freezing blood going down her back. She slowly close her eyes from blood less, to the SeaWing's horror. The SeaWing quickly retreived the eggs from the ice, and started running as fast as he could. Glacier ran after him, her heart pounding. No guard followed her, as they knew this was her prey. The SeaWing flapped his large wings at the sight of a cliff. Glacier laughed, flying to his side. She froze his wings. She smirked as he fell into the fog. However, they weren't going to give up. A MudWing appeared, the grabbed the eggs, quickly knocking the lazy guards out. Glacier gasped. She darted towards the MudWing, then grabbed it's tail. She reacted to the IceWing by quickly turning around and punching her. She stuffed the beautiful eggs in a cloth bag, then flew away. Glacier ordered the guards to take care of the MudWing. As she slinked over to the eggs, she smiled. Chapter 1: Destiny Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)